lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sunda Trench
The Sunda Trench was the location where the faked wreckage of Flight 815 was discovered. It is the second deepest trench in the Indian Ocean and is located several hundred kilometers off of the southern and western shores of Indonesia. It was first specifically mentioned in he alternate reality game Find 815 but was later mentioned in television episodes as well. Episodes In , late in Season 3, Naomi Dorrit claimed an ocean trench off of Bali is where the wreckage of Flight 815 was discovered four miles deep, and, that people sent down robotic cameras to survey the wreck, locating all of the passengers bodies. In that same episode, Anthony Cooper stated essentially the same story, but did not mention the location of the discovered wreckage. Early in Season 4 in , an on-the-air television newscaster stated that a salvage vehicle, the Christiane I, after searching for sunken trading ships for two months, discovered the aircraft wreckage in the Sunda Trench. This trench was subsequently also mentioned in the Season 4 DVD extra The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies. Geography The trench is a product of two major tectonic plates meeting, with the oceanic plate driving under the plate supporting the mainland. The Sunda Trench is approximately 3,200 kilometers long http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9043431/Java-Trench and over 7.7 kilometers (4.8 miles) deep. Maximum depth measurements vary for the Sunda Trench at 7.5 to 8.0 kilometers, making it the 13th-15th deepest ocean trench in the world. It is also commonly referred to as the Java Trench. The trench is named after the Sunda Islands, which form part of Indonesia. The Greater Sunda Islands bordering the trench are Sumatra and Java. Bali is the westernmost of the Lesser Sunda Islands that border the trench. Presently, a sole location called "Sunda" does not exist. Centuries ago, Sunda was considered the region of Western Java. Extreme seismic activity in the western end of the Sunda Trench caused the December 2004 tsunami http://nctr.pmel.noaa.gov/sumatra20041226.html that devasted many northern Indian Ocean coastlines and low-lying islands. The alleged crash location of Flight 815, south of Bali, is 2,500 kilometers from the tsunami epicenter, and was unaffected by any tidal impact http://earthquake.usgs.gov/eqcenter/eqinthenews/2004/usslav/#summary. =Flight 815= Note: information garnered from Find 815 is subject to semi-canon and non-canon policies described at Canon. Chapter 1 of Find 815: Sam Thomas' web search Quoted from http://www.findinfoout.com/sundatrench within Sam's browser: The following text was originally seen on the site in Sam's browser, but it has since been omitted. * Although the information regarding the 2004 tsunami was removed from the browser on Sam's laptop, the star on the map and date of the tsunami (December 26, 2004) still remained for a while, accompanied by a yellow star representing the earthquake and tsunami which occurred on March 28, 2005. :* The star and legend on the map were later removed altogether, leaving no trace that the tsunami was ever mentioned or included on the web page. Chapter 2 of Find 815: Sunda Stories The Christiane I was docked at Jakarta, the capital of Indonesia (on Java). After Sam got aboard the Christiane I, he found a website that listed notable planes and ships that had been lost in the '' Sunda Trench'' since 1566. . It also made note of failures with electronics and compasses: Notes Most of the stories listed in the second chapter are either apocryphal or outright fictional. * The High Aim 6 was a real ship whose crew disappeared somewhere between Taiwan and Australia. * There was no Princess Mary in the British Navy in 1815. However, there was a ship by this name operating under the British East India Company in 1815, but she was not lost at sea. Having completed four voyages, this ship was broken up one year later, following repairs for storm damage. * No British Navy boat went missing in 1966 near Indonesia. * Stories have been told of the S.S. Ourang Medan, but the existance of the ship and truth of the stories have never been established. No proof has ever been found to show that the ship existed, and it is currently believed to be a legend of the sea. * No US submarine went missing in 1951. This particular 'report' may be based on the loss of the USS Scorpion or the USS Thresher, two American nuclear submarines that were lost in the 1960s. * No Dutch explorer named Conrad Van Eyck is known to have existed. * No American transport plane was lost in 1964; the claim that a number of Allied bomber aircraft were lost in the area during World War II is similarly unsubstantiated, although a variety of wartime factors may have caused actual planes to go missing in this area, though not at a notably higher rate. * Literary References * In Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels, Gulliver is first shipwrecked on the island of Lilliput. An illustration found in early editions of the book show that Lilliput is southwest of the Sunda Straits. de:Sundagraben es:Fosa Sunda fr:Fosse de Java it:Faglia di Sunda pl:Sunda Trench pt:Fossa Oceânica de Sunda Category:Locations Category:Off-island locations Category:Find 815